Reciprocal
by TrueChibiSeme
Summary: Naruto always tried to catch up to Sasuke. However, as soon as he does Sasuke begins to spiral downwards. They begin dating because of a deal which is in Sasuke’s advantage. However, Sasuke is in love with his brother. Itasasu Narusasu Sasunaru abuse


**Reciprocal**

Sasunarusasu and Itasasu story

**Ch. 1**

Naruto always liked Sasuke. He always tried to catch up to him. However, as soon as he does Sasuke begins to spiral downwards. They begin dating because of a deal which is in Sasuke's advantage. However, will Naruto ever get Sasuke to change back to good and can he get his heart? Or will Sasuke's unrequited love for his slightly abusive brother blossom into mutual love? AU, Highschool, itasasu, sasunaru, narusasu, uchihacest, rating will go up.

So this my first story and it's unbetad.

Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN NARUTO THAT'S WHY IT'S IN F***ING UNDER NARUTO.

* * *

"Will you go out with me?"

The words sounded like the yell of "BINGO" or "CHECKMATE" to Sasuke. However, it isn't for the same reason your thinking. No, Sasuke didn't like Naruto at all. The idea usually would have been rejected right away. In spite of this, here and now facing the head of the student council president and the son of the head of the school board, a.k.a Naruto Uzumaki, he found himself reconsidering. He could use him. It could put to rest some of his current turmoil.

"If you do a favour for me, I'll go out with you."

A grin found its place on Naruto's face and his eyes seemed to light up. "Sure, anything," was the joyful reply.

"Promise?" I said. My left eyebrow rising as the rest of my face stayed passive and unconcerned. Yes, asking someone to promise sounded childish, nevertheless, Naruto NEVER broke a promise. It's how the boys change room got a Jacuzzi at election times. Since the idiot had made such a dumb promise to the guys just for their vote, he had to work day and night for the money. His father absolutely refused to help him with the money since it was such a ridiculous promise. So asking him to promise was the best insurance he could get.

"Promise," Naruto assured standing up from his plush student council chair to flash one of Gai's good guy poses. Now the smirk reached my face. I couldn't help it. Suddenly, the well upholstered student council chair felt ten times comfier than normal; and the room's dull white walls and smooth tiled floors of the room didn't seem as dull as usual. I was satisfied with knowing I was going to get what I want. "So what's the favour," Naruto enquired flashing all his teeth in his painfully bright, happy way.

"I want you to go into the school's system and change my grades from failing to A's and B's." The smirk stayed plastered on my face as Naruto's expression dropped and his whole brain seem to go on over load at what I had said. Leaving him looking at me with a completely blank face as his brain tried to reconnect and circuit.

"But...I,um." The dumb blonde took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes, "Sasuke I can't do that." The frown that was also used to my face once again located its place on my face. My pale skin pulled down at the edges of my lips and my eyebrows crinkled in distaste. The way this was going it reminded me of our fight patterns. Naruto making a stupid remark, me correcting his idiocy with my uchiha smirk, and Naruto getting pissed off, then he somehow pisses me off making me make a snappy remark, and then he throws the first punch. Except, this situation was different. We were dealing with feelings and on my part something essential.

"Why not," was my irritated reply. "Because it's wrong," Naruto's ethics were a problem in my opinion. "Tch...... so much for promises," I crossed my arms over each other and leaned back in my chair. "I know but it's not fair to everyone else." "Fair?" I questioned, "what's not fair is all those times you would cause a scene and start fights with me." "Me, it was you who started them!" "Who was the one to always through the first punch?" Even though Naruto's voice raised quite a bit mine stayed monotone. It was never like me to raise my voice, just like it was never like me to throw the first punch. I am passive in nature. My voice was always only monotone, agitated or cocky- Unless, it came to dealing with Itachi. When dealing with him my voice could go to all kinds of ranges.

Naruto sat back down in his seat finally; his face looked slightly distressed. "Isn't there something else I could give you?" "No," was my blunt answer. Naruto started to look down and kept looking down not responding to me. It was pissing me off. He couldn't say yes but he couldn't say no. I guess he needed another little push to get me the answer I wanted. "Naruto?" I looked at him waiting for him to acknowledge my question. "Hm?" He hummed in a tight voice. This gave me the impression that he was uncomfortable and a little agitated. I didn't care though, I wanted better grades and he was the only one who could help me.

"Why do you like me?" I wasn't sure where I was going with this but it was a starting point of some sort. "I always have." Naruto exhaled quietly but in an assured tone. I wasn't surprised, no I think I always realised subconsciously. "So why ask me out now?" I stared hard at him wanting the truth. I could only use the truth against him. Lies would only turn into more lies.

"Because," He looked straight at me with determined blue eyes, "you're spiralling downhill Sasuke, ever since your parents passed away you stopped getting good grades, started partying, and discontinued going to school all together. I think I could help you get better. I've known you forever, you were never like this, you used to always be better than everyone else and enforced rules. Now I might have finally been caught up to you. Worthy enough to ask you out but you started to fall apart. You're sinking and you only started to sink half way through grade 12. You got straight A's through all your other years. Maybe if we went out I could help you. Sasuke, I want to,"

"Change me." I interrupted. "No that's not it I just," "No Naruto that's precisely it and it is precisely how this is fair." Naruto just stared at me hard listening. "I want my grades changed for the last half of grade 12 and you want a chance to change me. It seems like a reciprocal to me." Yes a reciprocal was the best way to put it (something that is equal to something else; equivalent; counterpart; a fair trade.)

Naruto stared at me again. His deep blue eyes may have been trying to stare into my soul. I just stared right back with my dangerous dark eyes, so dark the pupils might of well have not been there. Finally Naruto's head sagged and hesitantly uttered, "Okay I'll do it, I will change you grades to A's and B's." "By the way, you obviously can't tell anyone about what you are going to do for me." "Well duh!" Was Naruto's oh so smart reply.

Now that I was satisfied I flashed him a smirk. I started walking out of the room when I came to a halt with my black spiked hair still facing him and the back of my black and red school boy uniform I said, "Oh and make sure you call my cell phone tonight to set up our first date." Then I walked out of the student council meeting room just as the last bell rung.


End file.
